The present invention relates to a locking hinge assembly which pivotally supports a movable portion of an aircraft engine cowling. The assembly has means to lock the cowling in a closed position.
Aircraft engines are typically provided with an aerodynamic cowling to minimize the turbulence of the air passing around the engine structure. In the case of turbojet engines, the cowling may also define an air intake duct.
The known aircraft engine cowlings, usually include a fixed portion and one or more movable portions or panels which may be opened to gain access to the engine for maintenance purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,189 to Buxton discloses an aircraft cowling incorporating a movable portion that is capable of opening by pivoting about a hinge axis. A power driven mechanism is connected to the movable cowling portions via a linkage mechanism to facilitate the opening of the cowl portions upwardly and downwardly.
It is also known to provide the movable cowling portions with locking means to ensure that they remain closed while the aircraft is operating. French Patent 2,569,756 discloses a cowling latching and locking mechanism utilizing an overcenter lever. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,541,794 to Johnston et al. and 4,044,973 to Moorehead disclose aircraft engine cowlings having movable cowling portions or panels which pivot about a hinge attachment. The locking of these movable portions is achieved by locking devices located at positions located across the engine at diametrically opposite positions from the hinge axis.